Greene Gardens
Greene Gardens is the fifth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis Having failed to scare all the swimmers away from Lake Heart, Carter Greene donates a community garden to the city and has Dr Alvah drain the lake so Ricky and Joey can search it while the citizens of the city are distracted by the garden. Plot (Spoilers) The girls are at Mia's house. Mia brings popcorn to share, but the girls eat it all before she can even have a bite! The friends find out about a new community garden in Heartlake City, thought up by Carter Greene. Olivia is rather skeptic about his intentions, but Mia's rather pleased that there will be even more plants in the city. So the girls decide to visit the garden to find out if Carter is up to something. Arriving at the garden, they find many people are already using it, including Steve from the city council, and Angus, Mia's dad. Next scenes show Heartlake City's residents enjoying the green life. The girls are surprised to find out that the Drifting Diner even benefited from Carter's garden, with farm to table. Emma, Mia and Stephanie go row-boating on the lake, until their boat is right on top of a rock. They are dismayed to find the water level is really low, and even a fish jumps onto the boat, angry that it's home is lacking so much water. The girls are at the Cupcake Cafe, trying to find out why the lake has lost so much water. They figure out that Carter wants to distract people away from the lake, and drained the water, and that he wants to find the Heart of The Sea at the bottom of the lake. At the mission van, the girls find out that Carter is blocking the water from entering the lake through the dam and using it to supply water for the gardens. Mia remarks that this is why she's not an optimist. The girls arrive at the dam, and Olivia finds out that she is afraid of heights. However, the girls need her, and so she reluctantly has to go up. Meanwhile, Joey and Ricky are looking through the lake to see if they can find anything. When the girls get up, they are dismayed to find out that there is an AlvahCorp lock. Olivia tries to unlock the code, but keeps failing. Then she remembers that Dr Alvah's favourite numbers are prime numbers, so she presses the 4 single digit prime numbers. It works, and the girls are in. They find out that there's another one to unlock, but Olivia quickly unlocks it. That one lets the dam release water into the lake, and the girls celebrate. Ricky and Joey are still at the lake, and so they are soon in the water. Carter Greene notices this on Dr Alvah's computer, and Dr Alvah says that the dam water has been rerouted-by the girls. Carter Greene is angry, but Dr Alvah gives a little smile, as if in fact, she's pleased that they rerouted it. Joey and Ricky are floating on top of the lake, and then are back at Dr Alvah's office. Carter Greene tells them that they have to look for some clues to the Heart of the Sea. Back at Mia's house, the girls realise that they have to stay one step ahead of Carter if he's going to risk everyone's safety to find the Heart of the Sea. The episode ends with the girls happily eating popcorn-including Mia! Fun Facts * This episode continues the story from the previous episode about Carter Greene searching Lake Heart for the treasure. Quotes Mia: '''Plants are everything. Without flowers and plants and trees, there's no life. Or popcorn-which comes from a plant. '''Olivia: I've counted twenty-five posters since we left. Andrea: At least. Stephanie: We're going to have to plant a lot of trees to make up for the ones he's using to advertise his garden. Mia: Careful, you're starting to sound like me. Olivia: Carter wants to see what's at the bottom of the lake! All: The Heart of the Sea! Stephanie: But why would he think a big ship would be at the bottom of a tiny lake? Emma: Because he's not smart? Gallery 01MiaBranchHangingGG.png|Hang in there Mia. 02MiaTreeGG.png| 04MiaPopcorn01GG.png|Mia brings the gift of popcorn. 05MiaWWpopcornGG.png|Who wants popcorn? 06PopcornFFGG.png|Popcorn feeding frenzy. 07NoPopcornGG.png|Mia didn’t even get to finish the question before her friends ate all the popcorn! 17MiaBetterForUs01GG.png|Mia likes the idea of a Community Garden. 19StephanieMoreTreesGG.png|We're going to have to plant a lot of trees to make up for the ones he's using to advertise his garden. 21MiaLikeMeGG.png|You're starting to sound like me. 22StephanieMeGG.png|Stephanie is worried she’s becoming alarmingly cynical. 23GreeneGardensGG.png|Greene Gardens. 24AngusSteveGG.png|Angus and Steve. 25SherlockPlayGG.png|Sherlock wants to play with Carter Greene. 28SherlockFloorboundGG.png|Carter Greene pushing Sherlock onto the floor, because he’s a true villain. 29EDLAshowWatchingGG.png|Emma, Diana, Liz and Andrea watching the band perform. 32BellaSeeCarrotsGG.png|Bella noticed that Mia is bringing her carrots, 33MiaCarrotsGG.png|lots of carrots. 35AndreaPepperSingingGG.png|Andrea and Pepper singing. 36FamilyAudienceGG.png|Andrea’s family watching the song. 37EthanOrdersGG.png|Ethan taking food orders. 38EthanEmmaGG.png|Ethan flirting with Emma. 44CuteEmma02GG.png|Emma being coy. 46StephanieRowing02GG.png|Out for a row on the lake. 47MiaSurprised01GG.png|The rowboat suddenly running aground. 50MiaStop02GG.png|Stephanie, stop, the rowboat isn’t moving. 51ESMsurprisedGG.png|The girls are surprised to see the rowboat has hit a rock. 55StephanieLookDock02GG.png|Look at the dock, 57DockLowWaterGG.png|the water is never that low. 58AngryFishGG.png|This fish is angry that there is less water in the lake. 65NoMoreLakeSharks02GG.png|Andrea thinks there are sharks in the lake. 67EOSsardonicDerision01GG.png| 69MiaSardonicDerisionGG.png| 74GirlsInvestigatingGG.png|Olivia is finding out where all the lake water went. 76OliviaUpThereGG.png|We have to go up there, 77AirplaneDamTopGG.png|all the way up there. 78OliviaHrealizationGG.png|Olivia just realised she’s afraid of heights! 82StephanieHuggingOliviaGG.png|Stephanie hugging Olivia. 85JoeyRickyExploring02GG.png|Joey and Ricky striking dramatic exploration poses. 87OliviaHeightCheckGG.png|Olivia breaking the first rule of acrophobia, 88OliviaLookDownGG.png|looking down to see how high up she is. 89JoeyCarryingRickyGG.png|Joey carrying Ricky. 90AlvahKeypadGG.png|Alvah Corp keypad. 97StephanieOpenIt03GG.png|Stephanie wants Olivia to figure out the code for the keypad. 98AnotherPasscodeGG.png|Another passcode to figure out. 98EasyPasscodeGG.png|It wasn’t even difficult. 99MiaIncredulousGG.png|Mia can’t believe it was that easy! 100JRWhatSoundGG.png|What is that noise? 101JRSoundRealizationGG.png|It is the sound of the lake water returning. 102SmugAlvahGG.png|Dr Alvah is amused that Carter’s plan failed. 103JRfloatingAwayGG.png|Joey and Ricky floating on the lake. 104MiaHappyPopcorn02GG.png|Mia is happy to have popcorn. 105GirlsSeePopcornGG.png|The girls see the popcorn. 106AnotherPCFFGG.png|Another popcorn feeding frenzy 107AnotherEmptyBowlGG.png|and another empty bowl. 108BackupPopcornGG.png|This time, Mia was prepared, she had a backup popcorn supply. Full Episode Video Greene Gardens - Season 2, Episode 5 - LEGO Friends Girls on a Mission Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)